Quien diablos será a esta hora
by flor de invierno
Summary: one-shot -Lily esta en su casa y recuerda lo vivido en su sexto año cuando siente que llaman a su puerta... Primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, espero que les guste


**Declaimer**: los personajes son de una de las personas mas adineradas del mundo J.K Rowling, la historia es de una niña mas del montón, ¡o sea yo!.

* * *

**Quien diablos será a esta hora**

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y cierta pelirroja luchaba contra su insomnio intentando de buscar en la televisión algún programa aburrido que le provocara sueño.

Sus padre se habían ido a acostar hace ya mas de una hora y su "adorada hermana" estaba de visita donde su "increíblemente guapo novio" por lo que a ella le tocaba estar prácticamente sola en casa…

Mientras miraba una típica película muglee comenzó a recordar lo que fue su loco 6° año en Hogwarts. Era difícil resumir cada nuevo sentimiento, cada sorpresa y a la vez decepción que recibió durante el.

Finalmente Severus se había alejado de ella con la tonta excusa de que a ella le gustaba James Potter y que el no podía soportar que lo traicionara enamorándose de su peor enemigo. Una razón muy infantil para ser Snape, era tan fácil decir que ella era una sangre sucia y que no merecía rodearse de un semi-dios como el. - Lily lanza un bufido molesta y continua viendo la película, sin embargo a los minutos nuevamente callo en sus recuerdos. -Es que le era tan infantil la coartada de Severus que decidió darle de que hablar y un día sin previo aviso acepto una de las millones de invitaciones de Potter…

La pelirroja comenzó a reír tranquilamente desde el sofá del living, es que le parecía que fue ayer cuando la cara del moreno se desfiguró, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos saltones color café y unos labios medianamente carnosos abiertos para luego darle paso a palabras atropellas y casi susurradas como un –¿estas segura? – o cosas así que lo hacían ver tan dulce, tierno e incluso indefenso_. _

Agito la cabeza suavemente mientras tomaba una frazada para abrigarse. - Siempre creyó que aquel chico que pasa el día removiendo su cabello con la mano para parecer más sexy, era un simple cabeza hueca. Sabia perfectamente que los estudios no eran problema para el, pero definitivamente un sujeto como Potter se consideraba el mejor de todos, uno de esos a los que debes pedir permiso para mirar o rendirle pleitesía para dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo todo fue distinto cuando llego el día de la cita, nada fue ostentoso, más bien todo fue como familiar, algo así como salir con un amigo de toda la vida. Al principio era muy incomodo para ella y cada cinco segundo le decía algún comentario poco educado para la situación, es que sencillamente hasta ese momento no lo soportaba…pero el aprovechaba cada palabra pronunciada para dar vuelta las situaciones y logrando pasar del momento de insultos a uno de grandes risas, mostrando de esa forma su habilidad para improvisar…

Luego de un rato le fue demostrando que no era un cabezota como creía y hasta fue educado. Sinceramente aquel día reía como hace mucho no lo hacia, sobre todo en aquellos tiempos.

Se detuvo a ver la televisión y descubrió que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría y su sueño aun no se decidía a llegar por lo que decidió que no había nada mejor que subir a su habitación, recostarse y leer un libro hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Mientras apaga las luces de la casa una última escena se le vino a la cabeza…

Cuando acepto salir con Potter tenia muy claro que apenas terminada la "cita" el chico intentaría besarla, lo sabia porque con todas hacia exactamente lo mismo, pero ella no era como el resto y ya tenia todo un plan ideado para que cuando llegara ese momento, en vez de un beso, james Potter recibiera la peor lección de su vida.

Sin embargo en el momento en que el moreno se despide la mira a los ojos de una forma que hacían dudar a cualquiera si besarlo o no. Ella espero que el chico se acercara e intentara robarle aquel "premio" que acostumbraba a obtener, sin embargo la sorpresa fue gigante cuando solo tomo una de sus manos y apretándola dijo –gracias, aun no se que cambio para que aceptaras, pero espero que este paseo no haya sido la tortura que creías que seria- y sin mas le sonrió por ultima vez y desapareció de su vista…

Luego de eso una leve rabia resurgió en ella y comenzó a subir la escalera para llegara su habitación –¿porque no la había querido besar? Es que acaso una vez que compartieron la tarde juntos descubrió que ella no era digna para estar en su harem…

Se pasaba la vida declarándole amor eterno, pero cuando la tiene dispuesta ya no le gusta.

-maldito seas… - se tiro en su cama y tapo su cabeza con la almohada cuando un ruido en al puerta la saca de sus pensamientos -quien diablos será a esta hora… -baja rápidamente a la puerta principal de su casa y mira por un ojo que se encuentra en la madera, para ver de quien se trataba. Su ceño se entrecruzo cuando vio de quien se trataba y sin tardar un segundo más abrió la puerta.

-liiii…lyyy –hablo el moreno abrazando a la pelirroja

-¿jam… Potter?- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y apartándolo con sus brazos.

-mi… pel rrrrrro ja prrrefffferidaa

-¡¡Potter estas ebrio!! – Dijo entrándolo a su casa para no despertar a los vecinos – ¿que diablos haces en mi casa?

-viine a declarte mi mor –dijo hablando pausadamente y llevándose una mano al corazón.

-¿tu no descansas ni en vacaciones? – Lily suspiro y miro las escaleras, para ver si sus padres se habían despertado con el ruido.

-mi amorr no tene vacaciiiones- sonrió como un niño pequeño y logro que Lily sonriera.

-ven acá Potter, necesitas un café…- paso uno de los brazos del merodeador por sus hombros y los arrastro a la cocina para sentarlo en una silla. –donde dejaste a Sirius… estoy segura que fue de él la idea de venir a molestarme a las 12 de la noche.

-¿quien? –james apenas abre los ojos la luz de la cocina le molesta.

-tu hermano "canuto"-explica la chica que se sienta frente a James. El la mira extrañado y luego golpea su frente.

-auch…-dijo retirando su mano - sabia que olvidaba algo.

-¿olvidabas?

- dijo que lo esperara, pero si no esta aquí es porque no lo hice – volvió a cerrar los ojos con desagrado. –Amor puedes apagar la luz – le sonrió.

-¿¿amor?? La bebida te afecto bastante Potter – se levanto a preparar el café. –¿como sabias donde vivo?

-preciosa eso no puedo responderlo, secreto de merodeador- dijo abrazándola sorpresivamente por la espalda y logrando que ella saltara mientras volcaba el azúcar en la taza.

–¡¡suéltame!!... –se giro y lo amenazo con el dedo - no te pases de listo Potter que si te deje entrar es solo porque en ese estado te puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-¿te preocupas por mi? –pregunto mientras se tambaleaba hasta su asiento.

-no, me preocupo por mi reputación y la de mi familia… - corto las esperanzas del chico. Aunque sabia que él había acertado – ¡ahora me dirás porque estas tan borracho!- exigió la pelirroja mientras tomaba su pelo con un palito de madera.

-mm… ¿alguna vez te han roto el corazón preciosa? – dijo james mientras se servia un poco del café que la chica le entrego.

-no te voy a responder eso…–Lo miro extrañada –me vas a decir que ¿James Potter el rey del mundo esta ebrio por una mujer? – la chica se hecho a reír

-¡¡vamos!! Ríete de mi desgracia – la animó james, para luego bajar la vista.

-lo lamento es que creí que…- lo examino -james me estas tomando el pelo. ¿Verdad?

-si por supuesto – dijo irónicamente el chico que comenzaba a recuperarse a pasos agigantados. –¿que le echaste a este café? Tiene un sabor raro.

-la poción que nos enseño Slughorn, siempre tengo un poco en casa, por si llega gente, que no espero, en mal estado –lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa cínica

-eso fue una indirecta muy directa- bajo la vista –supongo que no soy bienvenido…

-tu que crees -se paro y camino hasta la puerta de la cocina.- bien y ¿porque te rompieron el corazón?

-porque para esa persona no existo

-¿es broma? ¿El rey del mundo Potter le es indiferente a una chica? –sonrió

-veo que te fascina verme sufrir

-emm digamos que es una buena forma de terminar el día –volvió a reír – vamos Potter que no es tan terrible, no todas se pueden derretir contigo.

-es que no entiendes… no me interesa el resto, solo ella… - Lily frunce el ceño ante el comentario de james y muerde su labio inferior. –no puedo seguir tomando esta cosa o iré a parar al baño…

-bébelo todo Potter

-no puedo -dijo levantándose y con intención de salir de la cocina

-te lo bebes y punto –amenazo la chica impidiendo que saliera del lugar.

-fue un error haber venido hasta tu casa – se tomo la cabeza con fuerza

- y hasta ahora lo descubres- hablo molesta – no te vas de aquí esta que lo bebas.

-¡¡oblígame!!- dijo james mientras se acercaba a ella con paso firme. Lily se instalo en la puerta como barrera. –déjame pasar Lily o yo no respondo.

-inténtalo…- desafió la chica y sujeto el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza. James con una mano tomo el picaporte o la mano de la chica y con la otra su cintura para correrla.

Era solo un movimiento rápido, pero tanto James como Lily no forcejearon si no que miraban atentamente sus manos unidas. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y el moreno decidió buscar la mirada de ella hasta que la encontró, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y girándola con la mano que tenia en la cintura de su pelirroja la beso delicadamente posándola cerca de la mesa y rodeando la cintura de la chica con ambas manos. Ella respondió el beso temerosa, pero disfrutando de los labios de James mientras se decidía a posar sus manos en el cuello de él.

De pronto un ruido logra separarlos y Lily aleja rápidamente a james con un suave empujón

-¿hija estas aquí? – se escucha la voz de una mujer

-sssi, si mama, estoy en la cocina –logro hablar lily

-estamos –susurro james cerca de su oído

-cállate Potter.

-hija que son esos modales –le reprocho su madre entrando en la habitación y observando al joven que la acompañaba. –Lily ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-james potter, el futuro novio de su hija. Un gusto conocerla- james se acerco para saludarla – lily no me habia contado que su madre es igual de bella que ella.

-Potter no te pases de listo –amenazo Lily –él, es un compañero en Hogwarts

-un gusto james –la madre de lily le sonrió mientras ajustaba su bata para luego mirarlos expectante – y bien…

-oh disculpe señora por la hora de mi visita, es que necesitaba hablar con su hija, era un asunto de vida o muerte…

-lo que quiere decir es que… -la pelirroja mira a su alrededor y ve el diario el profeta sobre un mueble -es algo relacionado con las noticias del mundo mágico que te leí hoy en la mañana.

-esta bien, pero intenten de conversar sus asuntos mas callados porque si tu padre se despierta… – mira a Lily –James no podrá poner un pie en esta casa.

-no se preocupe señora, prometo que no habrá mas ruido. James mira a Lily y sonríe mientras ella baja la mirada y se torna colorada.

-esta bien, no se queden hasta muy tarde. Adiós James

-adiós señora. Un placer conocerla.- la señora se fue y james mira a la chica que esta sin habla. –¿Lily estas bien?

-vete de aquí Potter. –dijo como convenciéndose de algo.

-yo no me voy de aquí hasta que hablemos.

-¿¿de que quieres hablar!! –pregunto exaltándose

-Lily baja la voz –le recordó el moreno

-James Potter. Vete de aquí ahora mismo –dijo en un susurro con rabia mientras pasaba por su lado y salía de la cocina.

-a no señorita a mi no me vas a dejar con el corazón roto –dijo James mientras tomaba la mano de Lily y la giraba

-últimamente te rompen el corazón muy seguido Potter –dijo con rabia mirándolo a los ojos

-últimamente TU rompes mi corazón muy seguido.- la tiene aun tomada de la mano para no permitir que se le escape – ¿de verdad crees que me se la dirección de todas las chicas que alguna vez me gustaron?

-yo…

-tu Lily Evans te pasas la vida hablando de lo arrogante que soy y no eres capaz de darme la oportunidad para que realmente me conozcas…

-james…

-¿sabes algo? Por ti me e humillado mil veces y no me ah importado, porque cuando veo tus ojos siento que todo vale la pena. –Suelta la mano de la chica –yo no debí venir aquí. Esta es la ultima vez que me embriago por ti, esta es la ultima vez que cometo una locura por ti…-james tomo su chaqueta y se dispuso a partir.

Lily lo miraba en silencio, no sabe que decir, pero cuando ve a James abrir la puerta sabe muy bien que es lo que debe hacer. Corre donde esta él, se le para en frente, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y cuando él iba a hablar sin pensarlo dos veces ella lo besa. Lentamente con uno de sus brazos rodea su cuello y con el otro busca una de las manos de james. El responde al gesto de inmediato y la besa con intensidad mientras la afirma en una pared, ambos respiran entre cortadamente y juegan con sus manos. Se separan unos milímetros para coger aire y ambos sonríen como niños pequeños…

-james…-dice Lily recuperando el aire y abriendo los ojos mirando en dirección a la conexión con el segundo piso.

-dime preciosa –le da una pequeño beso y apoya su frente en la de ella.

-mi papa nos esta observando desde la escalera…-Lily aferra su mano a la de él con fuerza y baja la vista ante su padre…

-bueno aquí voy… si logre conquistar a la hija algún día conquistare a mi suegro- susurra james para él, sin embargo Lily lo escucha y se sonríe…

**Fin.-**

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, es genial porque significa que no te aburriste antes de terminar…

Espero que la hayas disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla.

Es primera vez que escribo y subo algo de lily y james, adoro a esa pareja.

Si dejas review, de ante mano gracias, sobre todo si son constructivos, ya que mi idea es mejorar cada dia.

Saludos especiales a Lu o como yo la conocí en fanfiction "luli lupin", quien me pidió que subiera la historia y que se que a transformado en alguien especial para mi.

Bye kiss

_**Flor de invierno**_.- (esperando reencuentros)


End file.
